


Not Your Business

by OneMoreNight1996



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Family Meeting, Confusion, Sex Tape, alice does not approve, betty is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreNight1996/pseuds/OneMoreNight1996
Summary: When the tape from the weekend at Stonewall turns up on the porch of the Cooper/Jones home it sparks a conversation that quickly spirals into an all out argument. It is not a fun day in house.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Not Your Business

It was a few weeks after thanksgiving before things spiraled like they usually do in Betty and Jughead's life. It all started with a tape showing up on the doorstep before either of them arrived home. Alice and FP decided to call Charles, assuming that the tape was the same as the one they'd received weeks prior, but as they all sat down to watch it hoping to find some clue it quickly became obvious that it was not leaving them all scrambling for the remote to turn the TV off before they saw something they didn't particularly want to.

"I'm going to assume that _we_ weren't supposed to see that." Charles said, not looking at either of the other adults in the room.

"What the hell is that?" Alice said, still staring at the now blank TV screen. "A sex tape?"

"Obviously." FP said. "But it obviously wasn't made by _them_ so what the hell?"

"Maybe it's blackmail." Charles said, causing them both to look at him.

"For what though?" Alice asked. "What could they possibly want from Betty and Jughead?"

"I don't know." He said with a shrug. "But whoever sent the tape has committed a multitude of crimes with just this. First of all, it's illegal to film someone without their knowledge and then use it to threaten them but the biggest crime they'll get busted for is likely Possession and Distribution of Child Pornography."

"Child Pornography?" FP asked.

"Jughead turned eighteen in October but Betty is still only seventeen." Charles said. 

"Who would do something like this?" Alice asked.

"I don't know but we have to have a discussion with the kids." FP said.

"Yeah." Alice said.

___

When Betty and Jughead arrived home that night from a date at Pop's they found Alice, FP and Charles crowded around the kitchen table and Betty sighed when her mother called out for her knowing that they wouldn't be able to just sneak up to their room. Jughead followed behind her as they each took a seat at the end of the table.

"What's up?" Jughead asked, his eyes flicking to each of them as Betty tried to gauge what this was about. FP sat a tape on the table in front of him as her mother pressed her lips together and Betty noticed that Charles had an expression that said he'd rather be anywhere but here right now.

"We received another tape." Alice said and Betty sighed.

"Another tape of our house?" She asked with a sigh. "No offense but if it's as long as the last one, I don't really want to watch it."

"It's not of the house Betty." FP said. "It's something else."

"What?" Jughead asked as they exchanged a look. FP and Alice both seemed reluctant to say anything so Betty's eyes swung to Charles and she stared at him until he sighed and finally spoke.

"It's a sex tape." He said.

"I'm sorry?" She asked and Charles sighed.

"It's a sex tape." He repeated as he glanced between them. "Of you two."

"You're joking right?" Jughead said as Betty took a moment to process the words.

"I wish." Charles said. Betty's eyes widened as she looked at all of them.

"You didn't watch it did you?!" She exclaimed.

"We turned it off as soon as we realized what it was." FP rushed to explain.

"Anyway." Charles said with a sigh. "I assume that it's blackmail for something but since the tape didn't come with a note or anything I have no leads to follow so we'll just have to wait and see if whoever is doing this sends something else."

"Jesus Christ." Betty said as she ran her hands over her face. "Can we not have one normal year?"

"Not likely in this town." Jughead said next to her, sounding just as exhausted as she was.

"On another note, we should talk." Alice said and the tone of her voice made Betty want to groan because she knew what was coming. "I do hope that the two of you are being safe."

"For the love of God, mom." Betty said. "We're not idiots."

"I know that Elizabeth but it only takes once." She said and Betty rolled her eyes.

"We take precautions, Mrs. Cooper." Jughead said and Betty elbowed him.

"Don't encourage her." She hissed. "She'll never stop."

"Alice, I think the kids are fine." FP said desperately and Betty knew he was trying to avoid talking about sex with them.

"Exactly, FP, they're kids."Alice said as she turned back to face them. "I just want to make sure that they know what they're doing. Sex isn't a game, it's a responsibility, and I'm not sure if they're old enough to truly understand that."

"I'm just gonna go." Charles said, clearing his throat awkwardly but the glare Alice threw his way was enough to make him sink back down into his chair. 

"You've got to be joking." Betty said, rolling her eyes. "You want to lecture us about safe sex in high school, really? Let's not forget that you had a kid at eighteen, I don't really think that you have any grounds to be lecturing _us_."

"You're right, I had a kid at eighteen, so I know how important it is to be safe." Alice said. "I don't want the two of you repeating history."

"It's not something you need to worry about." Jughead said, running a hand along Betty's back in an attempt to calm her down. "Like I said, we take precautions."

"Are we done here?" Betty ground out between her teeth.

"Absolutely not, Elizabeth." Alice said. "We still have things to talk about, like these precautions you're taking, what are they?"

"None of your business maybe." Betty said, glaring her mother. "But if you want to talk about being safe and taking precautions, I do hope that the two of you are also thinking about it because, let's be real, the last thing we need is another shared sibling."

"Elizabeth, that's completely inappropriate!" Alice exclaimed as FP looked like he wanted a hole to open up and swallow him with Charles sharing a similar expression.

"Oh, so we can talk about my sex life but not yours huh?" Betty tossed out.

"I'm an adult." Her mother said making Betty blow out a gust of air.

"And I'm not a child mother." She snapped. "Legally, I may not be considered an adult yet but I certainly don't need my mother's input to make decisions about my own body and what I choose to do with it so maybe you should back off."

"I just don't want you two to get yourselves into a situation that you can't walk away from." Alice said in exasperation. "A child is not an easy thing, especially at your age."

"Okay, first of all, only one of us have had a Jones baby and it wasn't me." Betty said, looking pointedly at Charles. "And second of all, if I did get pregnant, it would be none of your business. It would be me and Jughead dealing with it, not you."

"I would be dealing with it Betty because you live in my house and I'd have to help you take care of it." Alice said and something in Betty snapped. 

"This isn't actually your house, Gladys Jones bought it if you'll remember, you know while you were off at the Farm." Betty said, shoving her chair back form the table with a loud screech as she stood. "And besides that, you actually wouldn't be helping me because I wouldn't let you within ten feet of my child. You abandoned me when I needed you last year so who's to say that you wouldn't do the same to my kid at the first opportunity? I don't need someone in my life who's just going to let me down and neither would my child." Betty glared at Alice as everyone else on the room stared at her with wide eyes. "So do what I said and back off."

"Elizabeth." Her mother's voice was soft and surprised but Betty was on a roll and she couldn't stop the next words coming out of her mouth, all the things she'd wanted to say for months but hadn't, it all came spilling out of her in an outburst that she couldn't control.

"I _needed_ you when the Black Hood, my own father, was trying to kill me. I _needed_ you when Edgar Evernever was going to cut me into pieces and harvest my organs. I _needed_ you when everything was going to shit and I begged you to help me but instead you were too busy doing what _you_ wanted. I needed you _then_ mom but now?" Betty shook her head. "I don't need you now. Like I said, I am not a child and I haven't been for a very long time. I've been making my own decisions for years without your input and I certainly don't need it now."

Betty spun on her heal and left the room without waiting for a response from anyone as she rushed up the stairs and into her room, the wall shaking with the force of the door swinging shut behind her. As she flopped down face first on the bed, she ran the conversation through her mind again and she still wasn't sure how they'd gotten from talking about safe sex to where they'd ended up with Betty unleashing everything. She sighed heavily into the pillow.

It only took a few minutes before she heard the door creak open softly before it closed again with a click. She knew without looking that it was Jughead and not her mother due to the sound of his footsteps as he cautiously stepped toward the bed. Betty kept her face pressed into the pillow as she breathed in and out slowly even as the bed dipped slightly with his weight as he sat on the edge. He began running his hand along her hair as he sat beside her quietly.

He didn't attempt to make conversation or get her to look at him, he just sat next to her and allowed her to address what had happened at her own pace. Betty was grateful for Jughead's understanding of her. He knew when to push her and when to let her come to him. It was something she knew he had learned throughout the entirety of their relationship, even before it had become romantic, and she was glad that he never judged her for any of it. Finally, after about an hour, she sighed and rolled to the side to look at him and he gave her a small smile.

"You okay?" He asked and she shrugged as best she could while lying on her side in bed. "You want to talk about it?"

"I shouldn't have said all of that." She said quietly. "I was angry and I lashed out without thinking."

"I know." He said, chewing on his lip. "But some part of it's got to be true. When you get angry enough you always tell the truth. It's like being drunk, you can't lie."

"Still." Betty said. "I don't want to hurt her. She's still my mother."

"It' going to be okay Betty." He said quietly. "Give it a few days until everyone's calm and then you two can have a serious discussion about the things you said. Work through them, you know."

"Yeah." Betty said softly as Jughead laid down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. The room went quiet for a few moments before Jughead blew out a breath.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked making Betty sit up slightly to look at him.

"What?" She asked. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's just....when you were talking to your mom about pregnancy and a child." He shrugged. "It just sounded like it was something that you'd thought about in more than just a passing thought kind of way."

"I have thought about it." Betty admitted. "I thought about it a lot, about if we have kids, after everything we've been through. It scares me, the thought that we could have that together and it would be so easy to take away. Our lives are like a never ending train wreck so having a family of our own, it is something that I think about, something that I worry about, and our families roles in it goes hand in hand with that. It's always there, in the back of my mind, all the things they've done and I don't want us to be like that with our own kids. I don't want to be like our parents." Betty explained. "I'm not pregnant but I have thought about it."

"We won't be like them Betty." He said quietly.

"You promise?" She asked, looking up at him from where her head was resting on his chest once again.

"I promise." He said seriously. They fell silent again but it was only a moment before Jughead laughed softly and she looked at him with furrowed brows.

"What?" She asked and he grinned at her.

"You're already planning our future." He said. "You seem pretty sure of us."

"I am." She said confidently. "It's the one thing in my life I've never doubted, not even once."

"Not even when we broke up, twice?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not even then." She assured him. "We may not have been together, technically or physically, but we never left each other's hearts. That's how I knew, you're it for me Jughead Jones."

"You proposing Cooper?" He joked and she shrugged as she grinned at him.

"I can if you want." She said with a small laugh. "I'm sure I could find a ring around here somewhere. It would be very romantic and spontaneous."

"I'd love it." He said and the moment their eyes met they both broke into laughter and it took a few minutes for them to calm down before Jughead kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
